


Principal's Office - Part 1

by ladyblrd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M, One Shot, high school!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblrd/pseuds/ladyblrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas both find themselves in the principal's office, and suddenly, to the guys who never exchanged words before, spending more time with each other isn't such a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principal's Office - Part 1

       _What the hell am I doing here?_ Castiel asked himself as he sat down on the principal’s office.

         He was alone there, tapping his thin fingers and bloody against the wood desk; half impatiently, half anxiously. He’d never got sent to the principal’s office before, but the reason was worth it.

         Cas was on his way to his class, when he saw a stupid sophomore kid pressing another boy against the wall, making him clearly uncomfortable. Castiel knew the bully, his name was Dirk. It was the kind of kid to make fun of people weaker than him, only to make himself feel better. Cas didn’t know who the other boy was.

         “Hey.” Castiel caught their attention. “Leave him alone, Dirk, c’mon.”

         Dirk released the other kid from his tight grip on his shirt, and got closer to Cas who raised his eyebrows.

         “And what you gonna do if I don’t, _faggot_?”

         Cas rolled his eyes and forced himself to look at the boy’s annoying face again.

         “I’m not going to do anything, just stop wasting people’s time threating them with things we both know you’re not going to do.”

         And with that, Cas found Dirk’s fist dangerously close to his face, stepping aside before it could hit him and taking Dirk’s closed hand to his own, _accidentally_ breaking one of his fingers.

         “What have you fucking done your asshole?!” Dirk screamed in both pain and anger.

He was about to beat the living shit out of Cas if he didn’t do anything in that very second and all the voices inside his head begging him to _don’t do that do anything but don’t punch him_ and everyone in a circle with their phones and then his fist collided with Dirk’s face, giving him multiple new sensations but mostly a weird satisfaction. And pain. A lot of pain.

         “Mr. Novak?” Cas heard a lady’s voice coming from behind him, finding the teacher who hated him the most.

         “H-hi, Naomi. I was just… he was…”

         “I don’t care. You,” he pointed to Dirk, who had his face red from crying, anger and blood. “go take care of that nose, I’ll talk to you later.”

         Naomi led Cas to the principal’s office, saying that he was on an important meeting and would come back soon, and that Castiel had to stay still and wait for him.

         15 minutes later and the damn meeting hadn’t finished yet, but the sound of the door opening and voices entering the room made Cas turn around to find another guy, sitting on the chair next to his.

         Castiel knew him. Dean Win-something. They were in algebra classes together, but never exchanged any words.

         “Hey!” Dean said as his eyes met Cas’. “You’re the guy who broke the nose of the kid who was annoying my lil brother, aren’t you?”

         “I… guess? Wait, I broke his nose? And that kid is your brother?” Cas answered with uncertainty.

         “Yeah! His name is Sammy. Sam, actually. I’m Dean.” Dean offered his hand and Cas shook it, introducing himself as well:

         “I’m Cas. Pretty sure we take algebra classes together.”

         “Oh, right!” Dean rested his elbow on the principal’s desk, now looking directly into Castiel’s eyes. “Why haven’t I talked to you before? I mean, you’re smart, have a nice talk, just beat up the guy who was bullying my brother and you’re pretty cute.”

         Before Castiel could hide the blushing that was creeping through his cheeks, the principal entered the room, but Dean’s eyes never left Cas. To be more exact, Cas’ _lips_.

         “What happened, gentlemen? Why are you both here?”

         “Apparently,” Dean started. “Mr. Conwald doesn’t like people sleeping in his class. So, here I am.”

         This time it was Castiel’s eyes who never left Dean. His leather jacket just increased the bad-boy air the guy naturally exhaled. The way his eyebrow raised and a smirk formed in his lips, the way he was not afraid and comfortable, kind of fascinated Cas, and made his pants a little bit tighter.

         “And Mr. Novak, I was told you… broke a boy’s nose? Was that it?”

         “I mean, yes, but…” Castiel tried to explain himself, but Dean interrupted:

         “But Dirk deserved it, if we’re being honest here.” He turned and winked at Cas, making his breath get caught at his throat for a few seconds.

         “Mr. Winchester I’m done talking to you, if could wait?”

         Dean nodded with an annoyed “Yes, sir.” And sat down on his chair, opening his legs a bit more than necessary. Castiel ran his hands through his messy hair and licked his lips, two actions that Dean definitely didn’t miss.

         “I broke his nose _yes,_ but he was being mean to another kid and he tried to punch me, so it happened.”

         “Can I just say that the kid was my brother and that…”  
         “ _Mr. Winchester._ ” The principal hissed, looking at Dean with irritation. “Alright, I should give you both detention but it would be too much paperwork, so… for 2 weeks you will stay at least 3 hours after school cleaning the classrooms.”

         Dean and Cas looked at each other and smirked slightly, not being _too_ annoyed with having to spend more time next to each other on an empty school.

         Yeah. They could definitely do that.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!  
> ok so ive been working on a destiel high school au fanfic, and i wanted to post an one shot kind of showing how its going to be like, i guess? just quickly showing how the characters are going to be like and all that stuff.  
> also, this is going to have a part 2 where its the actual "punishment" or whatever u want to call it will go, so wait a few days (probably weeks) and ill post it.  
> once again, thank u so much for reading, i hope u enjoyed and if u did please leave kudos and a comment?  
> if u feel like talking just tweet me and lets be friendssssss its @halseybullshit  
> xx  
> Lia


End file.
